u3clanfandomcom-20200214-history
U3 Ninjas vs TeamR
Date: '''9th June 2009 '''Map: '''Airfield '''Winner: '''U3 '''Score: '''2-1 '''The Team: Captain: '''(U3)Nova (U3)Phogue (U3)Zangen (U3)REXinator (U3)Sunder (U3)Engage '''Report: The U3 Ninjas were to be playing their 1st ever match as a team and their 1st ever match in the GSA Single Elimination Tournament. The Ninjas managed to get a bye for Round 1 and went automatically into Round 2 where they would have to play Team Renegade, the Cybergamer ladder Season I runner-ups however U3 did have some advantages over this highly skilled team, the GSA tourny wasn't running the WarMod that TeamR were used to which put them into new territory and a disadvantage. On the match day, it was Nova who would be leading the Ninja team in their 1st round of the tourny, the famed U3 captain and team leader Phogue put together a strong team in what would be U3s most challenging match in the tourny, in round 1 of the match TeamR found that U3 were to strong for them and were pushed back into defence around their flag. However U3 found the defences impenetrable and the attack had a very difficult time trying to get through TeamR's defenses. U3 finally managed to penetrate the defences and capture a flag shortly after a couple of TeamR's squad snuck through and took the U3 flag. It was a 1-1 tie into the 2nd round and the same strategy was done again by both teams, U3 at 1st once again struggled with the offence but TeamR eventually succumbed and lost the flag and did not manage to get back their flag and so they lost 2-1. U3 made it into the semi finals however the debate was not over yet, TeamR were angry about how they lost and accused U3 of hacking in which they reported to the match admins however U3 was cleared of this and moved up the ladder. think the difference between us and them was the fact we played more attackingly and they stacked defense, was only a matter of time before we get thru a heavily defended target, as i said best defense is a good offense I think my most memorable moment was getting killed by the same defender 10 times in a row ". first off we did well, we won cause we were better. They had knowledge of defensive positions and kinda were better prepared for the ctf style. I was really suprised how good they were. Apparently we found out after the game they are 9-0 in cgi ctf 5 v 5, no wonder they are crying. Our playing style was good, everyone preformed well and achieved what i wanted, a complete bloodbath (although 2-1 aint the scoreline of it, the k/d was) I'm happy with the strat we used. Even tho we were backed against a wall being 1 cap down it showed great character to never stop trying and get the win.Nice thing i liked is i didn't fire a bullet once i had the flag capping. Shows that teamwork is where it should be, didn't have to organise anything everything just happened '- (U3)Nova' Match Captain